mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 memes de MLP mortos pela Hasbro (por WC)
Então pessoal, estou de volta com mais um blogue da série "7", acho que meu sonho é ser youtuber, só pode., já que ela é um completo fracasso sucesso. E já quero agradecer mais uma vez pelo apoio de vocês com meus blogues. Eu adoro trazer esse tipo de conteúdo e vocês compartilharem suas opiniões junto comigo. Muito obrigado, pessoal. Vocês são demais. =D Hoje vamos falar sobre memes, o melhor antidepressivo que existe. Como alguns podem notar, MLP é uma máquina de memes, mas mesmo que eles façam muito sucesso na nossa fandom, os memes de MLP são um fracasso fora dela (As poucas vezes que vi alguém usando um meme de MLP fora da nossa fandom, elas foram duramente criticadas. Bem feito! Para largarem de ser troxas.), porém eles são divertidos e propõe momentos de muitas risadas. Para quem não sabe, memes tem vida útil (eles duram mais tempo se forem bons e menos se forem ruins). Os memes surgem de alguma situação especial criado por algo, onde são popularizados e utilizados para momentos cômicos, mas chega uma hora que eles morrem, por acabar sua graça. Para essa matéria eu estarei trazendo 7 deles, mas numa situação especial, onde eles foram mortos pela própria Hasbro. Mas como isso? Simples! A Hasbro cria um momento em uma cena, os fãs transformam em meme, mas aí vem a Hasbro e reutiliza o meme novamente, só para fazer uma referência amigável, mas que, na minha opinião, acaba com a graça e a vida útil dele. Chega de enrolação e vamos logo para a matéria: *7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que eu Gosto em MLP: FiM *7 Erros da Hasbro *7 Polêmicas e Censuras de MLP *7 Formas de Menosprezar MLP: FiM *7 Coisas que não Gosto na Fandom de MLP *7 Shippings Interessantes de MLP 1 - Why wub woo face / So awesome thumb|300pxQuem não lembra da icônica expressão facial de Rainbow Dash em Applebuck Season, quando ela reage ao feito de Applejack controlando o estouro de manada?! Esse que é um dos primeiros memes de MLP. Jogar "why wub woo" ou "so awesome" no google, é pedir para ter uma overdose desse meme, que eu confesso que era muito bom e que já me rendeu muitas risadas. Porém a Hasbro gostou tanto do meme que resolveu reutilizá-lo em uma cena de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, onde a contraparte humana faz a mesma expressão. Parece ser legal mas, na minha opinião, é assassinar o meme. Não satisfeitos com o crime, a Hasbro reutiliza-o novamente em Daring Don't, nessa cena. 2 - 20% cooler thumb|left|300pxOutro meme bastante legal (Drop the Cazalbé), onde a protagonista é novamente a Rainbow Dash, é o "it needs to be about 20% cooler", que surgiu na canção Art of the Dress, no episódio Suited for Success, onde Dashie diz para Rarity que seu vestido para o Baile devia ficar 20% mais legal, após uma seção de informações não muito claras. Mas aí surge a Hasbro e novamente não perdoa outro meme da pégaso e o reutiliza em uma cena, dessa vez em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, onde a contraparte humana de Dashie diz que precisa tocar 20% menos legal, para não se transformarem em anthro antes da hora. Até parece que o desastre que foi Shake Your Tail! precisasse que elas tocassem 20% menos legal. 3 - Twilicane thumb|300pxSe uma coisa me rendeu boas risadas, foi esse cetro quando surgiu e quando se popularizou como um meme de MLP, nascendo em Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, mas sua vida útil foi curta, quando o mesmo foi reutilizado na temporada seguinte, no maravilhoso Slice of Life, na cena onde Lemon Hearts está segurando ele, sabe-se lá o por que (como se Slice of Life tivesse algum sentido. Nem a existência desse episódio tem sentido). Estou surpreso que esse tenha sido o único meme morto na porção de besteira que é Slice of Life, mas se desconsiderar essa cena por causa do nível do episódio, tem essa de The Gift of the Maud Pie, onde o cetro aparece novamente. Esquece essa porcaria de cetro, Hasbro. 4 - Lyra sitting thumb|left|300pxHá! Me enganei quando eu disse que o "Twilicane" foi o único meme morto em Slice of Life, porque temos esse também. =D Em Dragonshy nasce o famoso "Lyra Heartstrings sentada igual a um humano", onde ele foi utilizado em várias tirinhas engraçadas, principalmente quando colocavam Lyra como antropóloga, isso até ser morto em Slice of Life, quando ela aparece sentada no casamento, numa forma ainda mais humana. Sei que essa seria uma boa característica para a personagem, mas o problema foi a desconstrução de Lyra Hearstrings no episódio, onde ela ganhou um papel ridículo, então o meme acabou morrendo por causa da participação ruim da personagem. Talvez ele renasça, se Lyra ganhar um papel digno no futuro. 5 - Chickenloo thumb|300pxOutro meme antigo que rendeu boas risadas, mas que tinha perdido a graça nos últimos memes, foi o "Chickenloo". A Scootaloo galinha nasceu numa cena de Stare Master, quando as CMC entram na Everfree Forest e Apple Bloom começa a chamar pela galinha perdida usando o nome da Scootaloo, que logo viralizou. Em Equestria Girls, a Scootaloo humana aparece dançando fazendo movimentos típicos de uma galinha, confesso que foi até engraçado. Mas, como eu disse, o meme perdeu a graça nos últimos memes e em The Cart Before the Ponies, ele foi completamente morto naquela cena onde Scootaloo enfeita seu cart com acessórios de galinha. Às vezes a Hasbro não tem noção do ridículo e da vergonha alheia, então surgem cenas como essa. 6 - Soarin' x Pie thumb|left|300pxNão, não estou falando do Soarin e mais alguém da família Pie, e sim dele e uma torta de verdade. Em The Best Night Ever, Soarin compra uma torta de Applejack e detona ela no chão mesmo, não se importando se estava em um baile de gala. Logo se criou um meme onde Soarin' é viciado em tortas. Um meme que foi usado algumas vezes pelo meu artista favorito de MLP, uotapo (mas que vai perder credibilidade comigo se começar a desenhar artes +18). Mas a Hasbro, achando graça disso, resolveu tascar uma nova cena, dessa vez em Rarity Investigates! onde o pégaso aparece novamente comendo uma torta. Confesso que achei graça dessa cena, mas depois percebi que era ridícula e que o meme já não tinha mais graça, logo sendo mais para a galeria de memes mortos pela Hasbro. 7 - Princess Big Mac thumb|300pxE para finalizar, um meme um pouco diferente dos demais, porque esse não nasceu na série e sim na fandom, mas que a Hasbro teve orgulho de mandar para o limbo. Eu não tenho certeza da origem desse meme, mas acho que é essa tirinha, onde Big Mac se torna uma princesa alicórnio e eu achei muito divertida, mas aí a Hasbro achou legal fazer uma referência ao meme em Do Princess Dream of Magic Sheep?, na qual ficou simplesmente horrível. Eu poderia considerar outros memes da fandom que morreram na série, como o "Gummy the Philosopher", mas Slice of Life é um episódio sem salvação, já DPDoMS? era um episódio promissor e sério, contendo uma boa história, porém essa cena foi muito mal colocada nele. Na verdade, toda a cena do sonho compartilhado é mal executada. =/ - Tem outros memes que foram (e serão, infelizmente) mortos pela Hasbro, como o "Liquid Pride" de Shining Armor em Magical Mystery Cure, no qual depois ele aparece chorando ridiculamente em Slice of Life. Realmente Twilicane não foi o único meme morto em SoL. Então é isso mesmo, galera. Espero que gostem, ou não, desse blogue e que também possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Citem também, se possível e se tiver, outros memes que foram mortos na opinião de vocês, ou se teve alguma outra cena da série em que aparecem esses memes que eu citei, na qual posso ter esquecido. Comentem também se vocês gostariam de um blogue falando sobre memes que ainda estão vivos. =D Essa semana ainda vou começar a preparar o Waxingzando de Friendship Games, fiquem no aguardo. =) Um abraço para todos e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog